


Get Off Of My Foot

by androgynousclintbarton



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Team Gai - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 11:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30004077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton
Summary: Tenten, Lee and Neji are attempting to spy on their Sensei and his Eternal Rival, and absolutely nothing is going right.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Get Off Of My Foot

Resting her hands on Lee’s shoulders, Tenten stood up on her tippytoes in a desperate attempt to see what was going on beyond the bushes that they were currently using as cover.

“What are they doing this time?” Neji leaned over the bushes, frowning when he saw their Sensei standing in the middle of the training field across from his ‘Eternal rival’. “Are they going to have another one of their stupid challenges?”

“They’re not stupid,” Lee protested, throwing his hands up into the air and cringing when Tenten tightened her grip on his shoulders. “They’re not. Gai-sensei says they’re useful for keeping him and Kakashi-sensei in shape.”

“I doubt eating competitions are helpful for keeping anyone in shape,” Tenten grumbled. “Or Janken for that matter.”

“Shhh, they’re doing something,” leaning in a bit closer, she watched as her Sensei moved into a fighting stance while Kakashi-sensei took his hands out of his pockets. “I think they’re actually going to spar.”

“Yes!” Lee’s hands bolted up into the air once again, narrowly avoiding striking Tenten in the face and earning him a glare. “Five challenges. We have watched them do five challenged together and we’re finally getting to see them spar!”

“Not if you keep yelling like that we won’t,” slapping a hand over Lee’s mouth, Tenten huffed when he glanced back at her. “Keep your voice down or they’ll hear us.”

“Quit bickering you two,” Neji scolded the both of them. “You’re going to miss the spar if you keep it up.”

Tenten couldn’t help but snicker. ‘I thought you said it was stupid of us to spy on Sensei.”

“It is stupid,” Neji grumbled, Avoiding Tenten’s gaze. “But we’re here now thanks to you two, so let’s try not to get caught.”

Dropping her hands from Lee’s mouth, Tenten peered over his shoulder once again. Just in time to see Gai-sensei charging towards Kakashi-sensei for an attack.

“Yes!” Lee cheered. “Go Gai-Sensei! You can win this!”

Tenten was about to remind Lee to keep his voice down again, when her teammate took a step back.,

Right onto her foot.

“Oww!” Planting her hands on Lee’s shoulder’s, Tenten attempted to shove him forward and off of her foot, only to find him firmly planted in place. “Lee, get off of my foot!”

She’s certain that Lee was about to do as he was told when Kakashi-sensei suddenly appeared right in front of him. Preventing him from doing anything but standing there on top of her foot.

“I told you that you two were going to get us caught,” Neji muttered beside them. “Why couldn’t you just keep quiet?”

“Gai…” Kakashi-Sensei narrowed his eyes, looking between the three of them with a gaze that made Tenten want to run for it.

“No, you may not,” seeing her Sensei showing up beside his rival, Tenten breathed a sigh of relief. “Leave my student’s alone, Kakashi. You didn’t even need to interrupt our spar for this. They’re just arguing.”

“It’s annoying,” She can’t help but laugh. Kakashi-sensei sounded so much like Neji in that moment that even Gai-sensei was side eyeing him.

Though she wasn’t sure if that was actually the reason her sensei was giving his rival that look. She couldn’t read his mind after all.

“We just wanted to see your competition,” Lee explained while still standing on her foot with his full weight. At this rate she was pretty sure he foot was broken, but she refused to cry out. Not while Kakashi-sensei was still glaring at them. “We thoughts that if you knew we were there…”

“As if we didn’t already know that you were there,” Kakashi-sensei straightened up and turned his back to them. “Gai needs to work with you on masking your chakra. Tenten and Neji are sitting ducks for anyone with even the tiniest amount of sensing abilities.”

“No need to be so rude about it,” giving Lee another shove, Tenten sighed when he finally moved off of her foot, allowing her to storm forward and poked Kakashi-sensei in the shoulders. Probably not the best move on her part, since her foot was still screaming in pain, but she did it regardless. “I don’t see why sensei even likes you. He may be dorky, but you’re just a loser who reads gross books all the time.”

Everyone around her went silent, and for a second she thought she might have actually gone too far for once.

That feeling disappeared as soon as Kakashi-sensei looked back at her though. There was too much pride in his eyes when he looked at her for her to think she had actually done anything wrong.

“Gai…”

“No, you may not steal my student either.” she can’t recall a single moment where she had ever seen her sensei glare at another person quite like he was currently doing to Kakashi-Sensei.

“Come on, turtle.” She’s pretty sure she could see her Sensei’s soul leaving his body as soon as he heard the word ‘Turtle’ leaving his rivals mouth. It was amazing. Now she really wanted to find a nickname for Lee and Neji that would achieve the same reaction.

“Fine, We’ll have our spar. Winner gets to adopt Tenten,” She just about took off her own head, snapping round to look at her Sensei with wide eyes. “Don’t worry Tenten. I won’t lose when it comes to Taijutsu.”

Some how that didn’t make her feel any better about the situation.

Either way she was being adopted by a dork.


End file.
